Underneath the Misteletoe
by Wizard01
Summary: Christmas is one of the most romantic times of the Year. The snow falling, Songs, The cheer, Gifts,Love, And especially Mistletoes. Mistletoes are a plant that if they are hung up in a wall, door or a tree and you stand under them then you have to kiss the person you are with. Well what happen when A girl meets a stranger under the Mistletoe and a sudden kiss happen b/w them?


**** Underneath the Mistletoe****

 **Augusta, Maine**

Mistletoes were hung in certain crevices of the park, their fake red berry shapes and crisp green leaves sprouting from the center.

That was the chill in the air and the deep scent of hot chocolate from the stands surrounding the massive, gray fountain in the center. The fountain was off this time of year, and was wrapped in a gold and silver tinsel. Families with young ones bundled up in strollers sat atop the cement benches lining the fountain. Couples were kissing under her favorite mistletoes, embracing each other for what seemed like the first time every year.

She was sitting on a bench Glancing at the line of children. Excitement bloomed on their faces as they bounced in place. They were waiting to tell Santa what they wanted for Christmas.

It is so close to Christmas, only about a week away. She have sat here for hours looking at the people walking around. Now it was late in the evening and the snow had just began to fall. That swirled around the quiet streets. The tall pine trees danced in the frozen winds. She made her way to her favorite little diner.

As she walking a person bumped into her, almost sending her flying to the ground. This person wrapped a pair of strong arms around her, stopping her from falling on her butt. As she went to look up at them and apologize, She felt herself at a loss for words, or breath even. It was like all of the air had left her lungs and the only thing she could feel was his arms around her and her heart pounding against her chest. The person was deadly handsome.

"Sorry about that," he breathed, their faces so close to each other's.

She straightened up,"No, am sorry" she said, running a hand through her hair to fix herself up a little.

He looked above her, his eyes landing on that all too familiar piece of holiday decor that was above her head, smiling sneakily.

"Mistletoe," was all he said and before she knew what was happening, he planted his lips on her, scaring the nerves right out of her. He pulled back in a second.

"Sorry , But Its a Tradition" he winked and ran to the other direction.

She kept her first two fingers on her lips felt his kiss. She certainly wasn't full of confidence, and wasn't one to just walk up to any random boy and kiss her. Though that was only a simple tap of a kiss, nothing too major. But a weird familiar feeling creeping up on her. Soon She burst through the diner's red doors and was immediately met with a rush of warm air and the scent of cinnamon. And her mind was no longer related to the boy who did that weird thing with his lips under what he called a mistletoe.

"Hmmm... Lots of hot stuff! " she exhaled in the air. Hugged john from behind. "Smells Dilicious" .

Joan pulled herself from her and brushed the snow off of her head. "Shreya honey, why are you out walking in this weather? It takes your health down"

"Oh Jo, you know I love the snow! And , don't worry. Nothing gonna happen. "

She said and A sneeze left her "Oops".

"See ! I told you" John pouted.

"Now sit! I'll make hot chocolate for you" She said and turned with her back to her.

"Double chocolate" she exclaimed.

"OK " said Joan.

"Thanks Joan! Your the best" she said , placed a kiss on her cheek when the bell above the door jingled.

"I see" Shreya turned around, her ever present smile glowing on her face.

"Hi, welcome to Joan's Diner, how can I help you?"

"Hey shreya, I'd like a hot cup of coffee please," George Hale mumbled from behind his scarf.

"Sure thing Mr. Hale. The booth underneath the heater is all warmed up."

"Thanks Shreya," he replied as he shuffled over to the warmer area. She smiled and walked behind the counter. She was busy making a pot of coffee

"Shreya! Honey ! leave this. And take it. " Joan said while handing a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks Joan" She exclaimed.

Joan sat next to her.

" You should be spending your vacation with your friends. Not helping me with my diner."

A huge grin spreading across her cold, rosy red face. "But I have no friends Jo. You know! who would I hang out with? My snowmen friends?" And plus I have more much fun here. And..." she cutting by Joan.

"Ok..OK. I got it. No one can beat you." Joan said. Smiled and went to make one of her famous pies.

Shreya spends her winter break helping Joan. Her mother's best friend and a second mother to her. Shreya's parents were called away to a conference, and they thought she was not old enough to look after herself And shreya too thought spending a few weeks alone would be nice.

Shreya had just finished her hot chocolate when the bell went off again.

"Excuse me Miss," a warm voice coming from behind her. She turned around to find a person standing there. The minute their eyes met, she discovered the person was the same who kissed her an hour ago. She choked.

"Hii" He said. A sudden smile came across his face.

"Yes! What do you want?" She asked.

"Can I have a coffee please" He asked.

"Yeah. But it take a bit time. You have to wait" She said.

The person huffed a sigh and took his high collared coat off. And walked to sit in the booth in the corner with Mr. Hale. She was filled with dread and, strangely, excitement, at the fact that she had to walk over there. She grabbed the hot pot of coffee, her notepad, and walked over to the booth.

Careful not to spill anything, she set the mug down.

"Your coffee Sir." She said.

"Thank you" He said.

Her smile flattered a little bit. And walked back to the counter. She could feel the boy staring at her with twinkling in his eyes. She also couldn't her eyes get off from him. She didn't instead she started wiping the already clean counter. She silently prayed a customer would come in so she could distract herself. When the bell rang, her spirits lifted, A coustmer of hot soup came there. After fulfilling the coustmer's order her eyes searched him again but he was not there. He was gone and she frowned deeply.

It was time for the diner to close. She wrapped herself back up in her big black coat and red scarf. She was out at the door when a familiar voice came.

" Hii! You're going out ?" He asked. She choked.

"Yo..You. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was looking for you" he said, his smile taking over his face.

She was almost breathless from this."Wh-What" She stuttered.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since that kiss. I... I really didn't mean that. That was only... I didn't want to..." he trailed off, seeming at a loss for words.

"Its OK" She said.

"You're really cute" He said.

Her eyes widened in realisation before she gave a shy smile to him. Her eyes moved to the ground. It was the first time when a boy came around to her.

"Thanks" She wishpered.

His eyes softened and he reached out a hand to move the hair that had fallen onto her face.

"Can we get to know each other?" He asked. "I'm Daya".

"Shreya" She exchanged her name with a roll of the eyes.

"So are we friends" he asked. smirked.

She hesitate a sec before giving an answer. "Yeah" . She shooked his hand.

And they talked for what felt like hours.

and the rest of the week they spent making fun of each other, laughing, and asking each other everything between their favorite foods, to what scared them the most. It was like a game of truth or dare, but just the truth aspect instead. It seemed so effortless to open up to one another, easy to let one another in. They become good friends or more than friends. Who knows.

One night before Christmas Daya took shreya to an ice cream parlour , her favourite ice cream parlour. They ordered their ice creams and as they were waiting for them, Daya told her that they were going to be eating somewhere else.

"Where are we going?" she questioned. "Won't the ice cream melt?"

"The place isn't far from here, it's only a 2 minute drive."

"Oh right." She said as she thought of all the places that were near the ice cream parlour. Sadly for her, She couldn't think of any and therefore, She was very anxious and impatient on the whole, 2 minute drive there.

"Come on Daya, just one clue please? One clue!" She pleaded, giving him her best puppy eyes look.

Unfortunately, He had to keep his eyes on the road so her puppy eyes look failed. Whoever invented it didn't think of a way to use it when someone was driving.

"Nope." Daya stated firmly. "I'm not telling you."

"I'll eat your ice cream then!" She threatened as she brought it closer to her mouth.

"Go ahead, I'll just buy another one." He smirked.

Dammit.

"I'll-"

"Save it, your threats are useless now since we're here."

She eagerly got out the car, all the while trying to make sure that she didn't drop the ice creams. She handed Daya his before looking around. Daya had taken them to a beautiful cliff that overlooked the whole town. The houses and buildings looked so small and the lights were little dots of yellow. All in all, the view was absolutely breathtaking. There was also a clear sky tonight so you could see the stars shining above, creating a magical atmosphere. It was so peaceful up here on the cliff, the sounds of the city so faint that they could barely hear them.

She had been so absorbed in the view that she hadn't realised that Daya had taken out a blanket for them to sit on. He patted the space next to him and she went over and sat down.

"This place is absolutely beautiful." She said in awe as she gazed around once more at the gorgeous scenary.

"It is, isn't it?" Daya agreed, a smile on his face. "You know, I come here sometimes to think or just be alone. It's my special place." He said. looking at the sky.

"Then why did you bring me here if it's your special place?" She asked.

"I wanted to share it with you because Shreya," He paused as he intertwined their fingers. "Your special."

"I'm leaving tomorrow for India. And before leaving I wanna tell you something.

All She could do was stare at him, at a loss for words.

"The moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me"he said, coming so much closer that it almost seemed impossible that there was still room for him to. Her heart skiped a beat .

"Shreya! I know Feelings like these don't come so easily to most. But I got this. Who knew if I'd see you next again? This could be the last time I see you, I meet you, and I talk to you. But still i want to tell you this that I...I love you. " he went on, sounding nervous as he stuttered just a bit at the end. But his eyes never leaving her.

The butterflies flew in a rampage in her stomach. She didn't know what to say, what to do. He was the reason she smiled before falling asleep, woke up with a smile that following morning. But still wasn't sure about that.

"Its getting late. I have to go" She said as sat up , snapped from his gaze.

"Shreya! I know it all happened so sudden so this is really difficult for you. But if you love me which I know that you do because I can see this in your eyes then meet me tomorrow at the Pomona park where we first met. I'll wait for you" He said.

Her heart beat against her chest at his words.

As she walked back to her house, She turned back one last time. Daya's eyes were on her, never looking away as she slowly walked backwards. She felt a crazy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It felt like small butterflies, flapping around in her stomach. It was all first for her, this feeling of losing her breath around someone and the fluttering in the pit of her stomach. But don't know that it was love or not.

Who knew that a person you'd just met few days ago could do such a thing to you?

She felt herself thinking about Daya all throughout night.

The snow had fallen hard , coating the streets in a thick blanket of milky white. A boy yanked his black hood over his head and shoved his fists into his pockets while he walked through the par the park. To Waiting underneath that mistletoe for the girl .

A few hours had past and the wind was nipping at his cheeks. Couples walked by him, arm in arm, giggling and smiling at one another beneath the winter night. Some people walked by him, giving him skeptical looks while he awkwardly waited in the middle of the aisle, between a few snowy trees and underneath the soft lights dangling from the wooden posts above. His heart seemed to be falling the more minutes he waited for her to show up. Maybe the silence on his phone and the less words he was hearing from were a sign that she don't love him.

When midnight was about to approach, the crowd had died down considerably and the wind chill was picking up. The parents with children in strollers had all gone home for the night to have their little ones dream of Santa, and the only people left were a few young couple enjoying another round of hot chocolate on a bench in front of the fountain. He eyed the digital clock on his phone's front screen, a tiny voice in his head telling him that she won't come. She don't love him.

He lost his love. His First ever love.

He collapsed on a wooden bench. The snow still fell, but lighter than before.

.

.

.

He brought his hands to his face and covered his mouth when a familiar voice calling out for him. he raised his head to meet it, the tears almost freezing against his cheeks in the bitter cold. That all too familiar pounding was occurring in his chest when his eyes met her. Her dark black eyes signaling that tiny shred of hope that was left within him. He watched her for a few moments, still unsure of what to do around her. And then slyly picked up a finger and motioned for her to come to him. she ran to him, her feet kicking up snow. She ran into his arms and he picked her up with as much as excitement as he contained. He laughed while he spun her around, both of them knowing what his being here meant. She smiled into his neck as he set her on her feet.

He glanced up briefly and that gorgeous smile graced his lips once again. Her eyes followed his. She bored into those beautiful eyes she'd seen for the first time a week ago. When Daya pointed up at the mistletoe, Shreya's heart skipped a beat. He leaned in slowly, his eyes watching her the entire time. And finally, he kissed her, with the passion they had both been saving for a time like this. His arms wrapped around her slowly, pulling her tightly to him. Her hand slowly inched up towards his hair, running them through. His tongue traced against her lips, and she granted him access . And the Fluttering and Heart pounding sensations all meeting in the middle. His warm hand sent shivers down to her spine as they kissed.

When he pulled away, their breathing matched in heavy gasps. He laid his forehead against her and those deep black eyes pierced through her own.

Which were coated with a deep look of lust...and something else she couldn't quite grasp. Her hands had now slipped down to his chest, against his puffy winter coat. There were a few fallen snowflakes.

"I Love you Shreya "

"I Love you too And Merry Christmas".

All Beneath that Mistletoe.

 **** The End****

 **A/N ~ I want to post this yesterday but was kinda busy. But it is well said that na "Dair aye , Durust aye" ;) . Lemme know you liked it or not. Do Review.**

 **Belated Merry Christmas!**


End file.
